peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-08 ; Comments *Peel has a cold and says he won’t be talking very much “for a change.” Also has “about 19 headaches.” *Thanks everyone for all his birthday presents. Especially mentions being given the original handwritten lyrics to Teenage Kicks. This now has pride of place at Peel Acres. *The tracks by Autechre were untitled on the session sheet, so Peel gives them names himself, except the final one (named by the band). Peel’s titles were retained when the session was released commercially. *A listener has sent a letter backing Andy Kershaw’s comments that the Peelenium “can only engender irreversible benefit to youngsters’ minds.” The same listener also claims to have a collection of the Peel/Walters trailers for Alan Freeman’s show in the 1970s. Peel says he’s rather proud of them, although he admits they “did go on a bit.” *Forgot to record The Voice at home for the Peelenium, so the introduction was phoned in. Peel says he remembers singing “Chickery Chick” as a child. Reminds us that Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup once did a session for “this programme” (first broadcast 14 February 1970). Says the singer had always referred to “Elvis Preston” (not Presley) when talking to Peel and Walters. *The Albert Ammons track is from the EMI Songbook Series album with songs chosen by Ivor Cutler, given to Peel for his birthday by son William’s girlfriend Zara. Sessions *Autechre #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-07-05. All tracks available on Peel Session 2 (Warp) Tracklisting *Poolside: BK3 (LP – Indyglow) Bong Load *El Hombre Trajeado: Babossa (EP – Shoplift) Guided Missile *Howlin’ Wolf: Down In The Bottom *Autechre: Gelk (session) *Trembling Blue Stars: Doo-Wop Music (7” single) Shinkansen *Beenie Man: 100 Dollar Bag (7” single) Greensleeves *Leo Kottke: The Sailor’s Grave On The Prairie (LP – 6- and 12-String Guitar) Takoma *Flex: Tracer (7” single) Wilde Club *Autechre: Blifil (session) *Fake: Piggyback Ride (single) Things To Come *Friends Of Dean Martinez: Inner Sanctum (LP – Atardecer) Knitting Factory Peelenium 1946 #Jack McVea And His Band: Open The Door Richard #Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra: Hamp's Walkin' Boogie #Carroll Gibbons (vocals: Rita Williams): Chickery Chick – includes tape flip #Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup: That's All Right (Mama) *Wishbone: Who’s Dat (12” single) Bone *Radar Brothers: Shoveling Sons (LP – The Singing Hatchet) Chemikal Underground *Autechre: Gaekwad (session) *Albert Ammons: Shout For Joy (CD – Cute, (H)eh?) EMI *Electroscope: Turbine (split 7” EP with Stasola) Lykill *Turbines: Highway 51 (LP – Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time *Workhouse: Fred (single) Livid Meerkat *Autechre: 19 Headaches (session) *Solex: Snappy And Cocky (LP – Pick Up) Matador *JJ Cale: After Midnight (LP – Naturally) A&M File ;Name *a) Peel19990908 Autechre 1946a.mp3 *b) Peel19990908 Autechre 1946b.mp3 *c) jp080999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:00:01 *b) 00:54:39 *c) 01:50:07 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes